1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a glow plug connector for a glow plug with built-in sensor, especially with built-in pressure sensor for diesel internal combustion engines.
2. Description of Related Art
In glow plugs provided with a built-in sensor, especially a pressure sensor, it has hitherto been usual to connect the heating devices of the glow plug and the sensor separately, that is to provide one glow plug connector for the functions of the glow plug, especially for the power supply of the heating devices of the glow plug, and a further connector for connection of the sensor.